


Ghost of a Memory

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Hikago Team Drabble Fest Challenge, I See Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikaru's not the only one who can see things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost of a Memory

**Author's Note:**

> For anon, A random minor character see ghosts. X3

It started around the time that Shindou quit go. This is a fact that Ochi is deeply suspicious about (because seriously, it's like the whole world revolves around that moron), but unable to investigate further.

He would see pale wisps of things, such as someone sitting in his grandmother's favourite chair, the one that no one would sit in, mainly out of habit.

At first he thought it was because he was tired, then he thought it was possible his house was being haunted at night. But now after _great_ scientific deduction, he has come to the conclusion that he can only see these "things" if he's not wearing his glasses.

Still he's gotten used to it now, and can even take advantage of it, with his new paranoid habit of pinching his nose to raise his glasses slightly to look at the world at large. There are a few wisps that like to follow Kuwabara around - and it's usually the best warning he's going to get as to when that old man's planning on ambushing someone around the corner. (A fact that makes him despair as it's quite clear that his peer mates will only become _less_ mature as time goes on.)

There's still some capacity for surprise though - like one Children's day when he walks around supervising the latest generation of Go players; he sees what has been the clearest and quite frankly weirdest ghost of all. A tall man, with long hair, wearing ancient courtier robes watching two blobs (who are presumably playing).

He blinks and the glasses snap back into place leaving only Shindou and some nobody playing.

He lifts his glasses again, but the ghost is gone.


End file.
